Dual band antennas have many applications. For example, communication systems in which transmit and receive modes are separated in bandwidth are in use. As another example, communication systems often utilize polarization diversity. For instance, a system may transmit a right-hand circularly polarized signal, and receive a left-hand circularly polarized signal.
In communication systems, it is desirable to provide a system that is inexpensive to produce, simple, and efficient. However, conventional solutions to providing systems capable of providing polarization diversity have typically required the use of switches, complex printed circuit board arrangements, and hybrids or conventional mode formers, all of which introduce losses, can be relatively complex, and increase the cost of the system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low-cost, high efficiency solution to providing a communication system with a relatively wide bandwidth and with polarization diversity capabilities.